He's a Keeper!
by Uniquewriter666
Summary: Bill Cipher x Dipper Pines fanfiction. If do not like then do not read. Dipper is turning 16. What could go wrong? Dipper is now living in Gravity Falls with his two Grunkles and sister after his parents strange disapearence. Bill is a vampire seeking help but attends Gravity Falls high school in order to find a criminal to his race. What can happen?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, cold, and wet inside the cave i was hiding in. I can't remember why i'm out here, but what i do know is i'm not alone.

' _What do I do..? What the hell is chasing me?! Summer break just started and there's already something CRAZY going on!'_

My thoughts clouded my mind while I tried to find Mabel. She had run into the cave with me, but now she's not here….

*SNAP*

I start bolting out of the cave as i hear something behind me.

' _Don't stop running. It'll kill me. I'm gonna die out here with this…..thing….What if it got Mabel?!.'_

I shake my head remembering what Mabel had told me.

"If we get separated," she said while panting. " Then meet at our tree."

Our tree was one we had found the second summer we visited Gravity falls. It was the biggest one in the forest and had a hole in it just big enough for mabel and I to fit in. The tree had markings on it and didn't let anything touch ' _it_ ' or anything around it. It was almost like….magic….

The sound of my feet caving in on me made me snap out of my thoughts.

All of a sudden i went tumbling down a hill and into a ditch. It was wet and sticky under all of the rain and mud, so falling into the ditch didn't help my situation. I felt a sting in my arm and looked down to see I cut myself open on the way down. I stumbled up out of the ditch and realized…...the creature was right in front of me.

 _1 week earlier :_

I woke up to the sound of Mabel cheering and screaming with joy.. It was our sixteenth birthday and she was planning _everything_. Grunkle Stan and Ford weren't too thrilled about being woken up to Mabel screaming, but they understood how much this meant to her. Our parents disappeared two years ago, and our grunkles took us in after that. Mabel has been going to the high school here in Gravity falls, and she said it was nice. Of course Mabel and I missed our parents, but out here we feel safe, well, at least when our grunkles are around. Gravity Falls is a place full of mystery, so you never really get bored out here. School is alright, but I got bullied a lot back in our old school.

Mabel is very popular here (Probably because of her _dazzling_ personality.) I swear, she puts glitter on everything.

Mabel is really boy crazy, and sometimes she even gawks over girls.

Everyone at school will talk behind your back if you do something wrong, or…...embarrassing. Mabel has been going to the high school here in gravity falls ever since we got here. I've just been staying home and working with Ford in the lab. But this year i'm being forced by Mabel and Stan to go to Gravity falls high school.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed in my ear.

"OW, MABEL, geez!" i said while jumping back.

"Dip Dop! whatcha thinking about~?" Mabel said in a curious tone.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Dipping sauce! I've got twin senses!"

"If you have twin senses then you should know what i'm thinking"

She was about to say something, but instead she grabbed a pillow off my bed and hit me in the face.

"That's not how my twin senses work! They just...uh….tell me when your lying and when your not! HAHAHAHA!" she continued as she kept hitting me with my pillow. I ran down from the attic with her chasing me, and ran into her room. I saw three of her friends inside run into a corner and hide. I assume they're trying to surprise Mabel.

I just ignored them, grabbed a pillow, and hid by her door.

"Oh Dipper~" she sang while opening the door.

Mabel's friends jumped out from their hiding spots and screamed;

"SURPRISE!"  
"CANDY! GRENDA! PACIFICA! OH MY GOSH!"  
They all just stood there and hugged forever. I was a little surprised that Pacifica was actually here. At school, she was really sassy and mean, but then she kind of changed. She started being nice to us after we saved her and her family from an evil ghost or spirit.

When Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica finally stopped their hugging Mabel backed away with a grin.

I leaped out from behind her door.  
"YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed.  
She turned around right as the pillow hit her smack dab in the face.

Mabel just stood there, stunned. She picked up the pillow she had dropped on the floor...

"..."

"ATTAAAAAAACK!"

"Oh shit!"

I bolted out of her room as her friends grabbed pillows and followed behind her.

"GRUNKLE FORD!" I screamed as I bumped into him.

"What's wrong Dipper!?"

"I need you to hide me so Mabel and her friends don't kill me..."

"What did you do to make them want to kill you?"

" I may or may not have hit Mabel in the face with a pillow..."

His eyes widened and he chuckled.

"Sorry Dipper, your on your own."

Mabel and her friends had found my position, and they were pissed, but in a good way.

"DIPPER!" They all screamed in unison.

I started to get beaten with pillows and I ran into the living room. Obviously they chased me. The girls started laughing while I was being hit by the pillows. I tried to deflect and dodge them, but it was no use.

" HEY!" Grunkle Stan walked into the room. "Why are you having a pillow fight in MY living room!?" He sounded pissed off and the girls looked at him then back to each other. "Without me?!"  
We all smiled and looked up at Stan who had grabbed two fluffy body pillows. The girls screamed and started running around. Stan helped me up and we teamed up.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Truce!"

We chased the girls down and we all started hitting each other. Mabel was about to say something when I heard glass breaking. I looked behind me and noticed Mabel had hit one of Fords weird gadgets...and it was shattered everywhere.

"What was that!?" We heard him yell from the kitchen.

Mabel look startled and she shooed her friends upstairs. When Ford scrambled into the room, he was pissed.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" he screamed.

"Um….." Mabel started.

"It was me!" I vowed for her. "We were having a pillow fight and mine got too close to the wall. It was an accident."

"Dipper, I know it's your birthday, but this can't go unpunished…"

"Yeah bu-"

"You are not allowed in the lab for a while."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry Dipper but if you broke something I can't let you in the lab!"

"But it wasn't Dipper!"Mabel barged in the conversation. "It was me….he was just trying to vouch for me.

"Mabel….stop" I mumbled under my breath just loud enough for her to hear me.

"It doesn't matter. I've been meaning to tell you anyway…."

"What….."

"The lab is too dangerous for you to be in right now and I don't think you should help anymore…."

"But Grunkle For-" He cut me off.

He turned his back to me, and I stomped out the door.

"Dipper!" I heard Mabel yell from behind me. "Dipper wait!"

I continued forward into the woods, my fast pace turning into a run.

I stopped to catch my breath. ' _Dammit…..'_ i thought to myself.

"Dipper?!" I heard Mabel yell. She soon caught up to me, and put her hand on my shoulder for support. "Dipper…..are you okay….? I know Ford can be a little harsh….but…..-" I cut her off by putting my index finger in the air to shoosh her.

"Do you hear that….?" I said trembling….It started pouring, and when I heard thunder, I practically jumped out of my skin. I hate storms…..Ever since are parents disappeared….I was with them when it happened…..

We heard so many noises; laughter, thunder, snarling, and the occasional lightning.

"Dipper….what was that?!" Mabel said grabbing my arm.

Glowing red eyes appeared in front of us followed by snarling and growls. A strange creature leapt out at us, I grabbed Mabel and ran. We soon found a cave, and hid inside of it.

*Back to where where we started*

The creature got really close to my face, it's teeth as white as snow, just like it's fur.

I closed my eyes, hoping it would let me live, but in the back of my mind…..i knew it wouldn't.

I feel the weight above me lesson and i feel a hand around my neck. I open my eyes to see a man. He had a slender body almost like a snakes. His skin was fair and very pale. He had jet black hair with streaks of purple. He had a black shirt and a purple vest with a tail trailing behind it.

"Hello~" he says in a smooth voice. "You smell…..very good…..human…."

"W-WHAT!?" i yell. He covers my mouth and smiles. I see sparkling white teeth glowing with blood. He's….a vampire….I haven't seen a vampire before, so it really surprised me to one.

I just stared at him with disbelief.

"Your….a vampire."

He looked at me shocked, until a grin smeared upon his face.

"Well, it's not everyday my _meal_ can figure out what i am. How lovely…...I was going to let you go…..but now that you know what I am, well, I can't let you go now!"

' _Shit'_ I thought to myself. He bared his teeth with his grin still on his face. I started squirming from his grasp. I managed to slip one of my arms out from underneath myself, and I threw a punch at him landing it right in his jaw. He got off of me as his own blood dripped from his mouth. I took my chance to escape. I started running as fast as I could, I stopped for a second trying to calm down my burning lungs.

"That's a shitty move you just made there kid..!" I heard his voice move in all the directions around me, but I couldn't locate where it was coming from.

*CrAcK*

I scream as I hear, and feel, the cracking of my arm as it's pulled behind me.

"GAH!" I feel my arm being bent backwards as I scream. But before it broke, my arm was released. Another creature appeared from thin air and lunged at the creature above me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 :**_

Before I knew it the two creatures were throwing each other off of me like rag dolls. I felt a sharp pain go up my ankle when I tried to stand up. It was hard to stand, and the rain wasn't helping my situation. I heard thunder and sometimes lighting.

' _I have to get away from them…... when he pulled me down I must've twisted my ankle….._ ' I think to myself.

I finally mustered up the strength to get up. I watched the vampire and other creature attack each other. I heard a loud crash and when I turned around the creature who saved me was sent crashing through a tree, taking the tree down with it. I quickly turned back and started limping to where Mabel and I were supposed to meet.

I have no idea what to do…...Wait….. _The tree_ ….I keep limping to where our tree is.

' _The tree isn't in my sight, but if I can just_ ….'

"WOAH" I fell flat on my face. "Shit…." I was shocked when I felt the pain in my ankle shoot up to my knee.

' _What should I do now? There is no way i'm going to make it to the tree in time…..not like this…'_

The creature from before startled me as I looked up from the ground only to see him standing above me. I couldn't tell if he was going to kill me or protect me. I started army crawling away from underneath it while it was distracted. Before I could completely escape I saw them fighting again and they moved over-top of me, I was underneath a fighting blizzard of fur and claws. I rap my arms around my head and curl myself into a ball. Why doesn't the other creature just kill me already?

' _Please make them go away!'_

Everything went quiet.

"W-wha-" I cut myself off and opened my eyes to see the back of my vest in the creature's mouth. It was covered in blood, I assume from the other creature, and itself. I struggled in it's jaw trying to escape, but it snarled at me, gesturing me to be quiet.

We made it to the tree, but it was getting dark, and there is no way i'm going to the shack after all this by myself.

The creature just sat there, staring at me while I was thinking of what to say. The moon came up and I finally got a good look of the creature. It was a little startling at first. It had Black fur with a golden-like-yellow lining the edges. It's eyes were golden as well and It had wolf-like features but fangs like a vampires. Almost like a hybrid….

I snapped out of my thoughts when the creature started walking away.

"W-wait!" I yelled. It just stopped and turned its head to me. I started walking again after a few minutes of staring at each other, but stopped behind a tree. "I ….I wanted to say than-" Before I could finish, I saw a bright light, it glowed blue and gold and red. The shiloette of a man walked out from behind the tree and just stood there.

"Speak." His voice was low, but smooth.

"I-I wanted to say thank you, for saving me…."

"I didn't do it because I wanted to...I'm just sick of that bastard killing everything he see's."

I was surprised by what he said, but I had a feeling that was coming.

"Go home, kid."

I nodded my head, forgetting the pain in my ankle until I tried to stand up. I felt it shoot up my leg and I let out a painful laugh.

"Shit….." I said turning my back towards him.

"What's wrong now?"

" Oh…..I said that out loud?"

"Yes." I watched him glance down at my foot when I looked back.

He grunted and started stomping towards me.

He swooped me off my feet, and was carrying me bridal style.

"U-um you don't need to do that. I'll be fine." I attempt to slip out of his grasp, but he just held me tighter. I couldn't see his face due to the rain and trees blocking the only source of light, but I could make out the smirk he was giving me.

"Don't worry, Pine Tree, I won't hurt you."

Did he just call me Pine tree? I heard a small laugh come from the man.

"Hold on tight!" He said.

I got really dizzy and when we stopped I fell on my butt.

"Woah! What the hell?!"

He started laughing and asked me where my tree was.

"How do you know about my tree?"

"Funny thing….." he said.

"What?"

"I can read minds"

"Can you come into the light…?"

There was no answer.

Out of nowhere we heard a voice, it was female, but very distant. I was still lightheaded from going so fast, so I didn't bother getting up. It felt like something hit me in the back of the head, making me teeter in my sitting position. I heard Bill yell and I watched a blurry figure fall next to me.

"Someone's...coming...a human, can help you now...good bye..."  
I felt him get closer to my ear and my breathing became heavier. "Pine Tree." He finished as everything around me went black.

*time skip brought to you by...The angry birds. XP*

"Dipper?! DIPPER!?" I heard a familiar voice call my name as I woke up.  
"Ugggghhhnnnnn...Mabel...just...4 more minutes..."...wait... ...MABEL!? I swung my body up, gaining a pound from my head. My head felt wet, and it hurt like hell. I reached my hand up to rub my eyes, and it was red when I brought it back down. My vision was still blurry,

I tried to get up but ended up slipping on the leaves, once again sending me down the small hill I was on. I looked up, my vision going in and out. I listened to the crunching of leaves from in front of me, behind me, and to the left of me. Then, I heard it;

"DIPPER!" It was Mabel, Stan, and Ford, All yelling in unison. I tried to yell, but I hadn't eaten or drank anything in awhile, so my throat was too dry for me to say anything. Hell, I don't even know how long i've been out here. I lost track a while ago. _I know I was with Mabel for two days when we got lost in the forest….but….I can't remember anything too much after that._

I came to realize that someone was getting closer, so I let out a slight grunt gaining a burning feeling from my throat.

"DIPPER!?" I heard Mabel yell. "GRUNKLE STAN! FORD!" I covered my head, my ears ringing.

"Uggggghhhhhnnnnnn" I still couldn't kick any words from my mouth, but I new if I made some kind of noises they would know I was there. I felt a hand slide on my back when i stood on my hands and knees.

"DIPPER!? Oh my god!" she yelled right next to me. I held up my left hand to her, shushing her. I sat up rubbing my head. A gasp escaped Mabel's mouth followed by her ripping something. I could feel her wrapping up my head and she slowly tried to pull me up. I hissed at the pain in my ankle when we were fully standing. My vision was clear enough for me to see our Grunkles running towards us. _That's a first…...Our Grunkles are actually running._ I let out a slight chuckle gaining a smile from Mabel. I saw them running towards us, but as soon as I saw them getting closer, my eyes got droopy and I drifted off to sleep.

 _ ***Another wonderful time skip***_

I woke up with bright lights shining in my face. I saw so many people standing around me, and I felt…...safe. Once I was completely awake I got a hug from everyone in the room. I saw Mabel, Soos, Stan, Ford, Wendy, Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica. All in the room with me. I smiled at them and it seemed I could talk again.

I cleared my throat. " h-hey…."

"Dipper! You scared me….us half to death!" Mabel said and everyone nodded their heads.

" Yeah kid...heh...u gave us quite a scare! U were gone for... a while...!" Gruntled Stan added. I saw my Grunkle Ford turning his back towards me. He looked as if he was crying, but I couldn't tell.  
"Um...how long was I gone..?"  
"A week..." Ford chimed in.  
"Grunkle Ford, I'm sorry...I-"  
"No Dipper...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it's just it's really dangerous in the lab and I was afraid you might get hurt. But now I see that pushing you away...hurt you even more... I'm sorry!" I watched him tear up as everyone huddled out of the room. We were alone now so we sat in silence.  
"Can I ask you a question?" He started.  
"Yeah.."  
"Why didn't you come home..? Did you get lost? Was something...out there...?"  
"How did you, I mean, I'm sure Mabel told you..."  
"She told me you were both being chased by something and got separated."  
"How did she get back?! Did she get hurt at all?" I started getting lightheaded, but kept going.  
"It's okay Dipper! She only had a few scrapes and bruises."  
"But, how did she get back?"  
" A man, I don't know who, I think he was a vampire. She was unconscious when he brought her in."  
"D-Did he have g-golden e-eyes!?" My vision started to blur even more and my heart was beating as if I was still being chased in the woods.I could hear the monitor start going off next to me, and Grunkle Ford started freaking out.  
"Did he, or did he not!?" I said rather harshly.  
"Y-yes...Dipper what's wrong?!"  
"Thank God..."  
That means that that man saved me and Mabel!

"Ford...I...don't feel good..." I heard the door slam open and my head was starting to pound with the rhythm of my heart.  
"Dipper!? DIPPER!?" I heard Ford yelling my name while the nurses and Stan were pulling him out of my room.

"Before I could glance back at the nurses I was being rolled out into the hallway.  
"Mabel..? Mmmmable...what's goin' o'n..." my words slurred as I blacked out again.

When I woke up I was told I had a broken foot, a concussion, and a large cut on my chest. I was told to rest as much as I can and I had to get surgery on my foot.

 _3 weeks later :_

"They're finally letting you out of the hospital, Dippin Dots!" Mabel yelled.

"Yep, finally! Unfortunately though, I have to wear this stupid walking cast.."

"Yeah but at least you can walk! OMG! This means you can finally come to school!"

"Jeez Mabel, it's just school. Take a chill pill."

We headed into the car, and listened to Grunkle Stan's' terrible music. He had a strange taste in music, but at least he doesn't turn it up to loud.

After about half an hour of driving, we were finally back at the shack. I took in a big whiff of the trees around me and went inside. I still limped with the cast on, but at least I could walk…..right? After a few hours of games and tv we decided to call it a night. Today was only Friday, so I decided I would start school on Monday.

Me and Mabel have our own rooms now, so I moved up to another room that was added to the house. Mabel had her room pink and mine was Blue. I jumped onto my bed and took off the walking cast, but kept the actual one on (Obviously.)

It's been hours now, and I can't sleep. At the hospital they gave me medicine, which made me fall asleep much easier. Now I just can't get comfortable and every time I close my eyes I see that weird purple-demon-vampire-thing…..

I read my journal for a little longer, and then when I finally got tired I closed my yes and went to sleep.

' _Dip~per!'_ A voice around me sang.

' _W-who's there!?'_ I yelled back. Nothing.

A huge wave of black was chasing me. I was dragged into it, and it felt like I was drowning until a man…. He had golden eyes just like the man who saved me…..He was wearing a yellow jacket and black shirt. His hair was a golden-blonde with black in it. He had black jeans on as well and yellow shoes with a piercing on his eyebrow.

He pulled me out of the water and dragged me onto a shore that just appeared out of nowhere.

' _I'll see you tomorrow…..Pine tree…"_

A wave came over us again and I flipped my eyes open.

I woke up gasping for breath and hugging my chest.


End file.
